Wilkin Maddocks
Humble Beginnings Wilkin grew up in a cozy farm house, located on the outskirts of the town Northbend, which lies North of of Drainbanks, (the capital of Derry.) His mother, Felicia (55) and his father, Ferdinand (57) Run the family farm and werewolf hunting business, both still going on hunts, though his father usually takes most of them and his mother handles family affairs. (It is heavily debated who is better at taking down werewolves.) He is essentially the middle child of sorts, with 2 older sisters, Jean (Deceased, 29) and Jackie (32), a fraternal twin brother (Felix), Felix's wife Elena (24), and two younger sisters, Josephine (15) and Amoretta (11.) At age 7, he was sent to a sort of halfling cotillion, as had his siblings when they were his age, then returned to begin his training to become a ranger. His family not only hunted werewolves and lycans, but they specialized in breeding and training large, dire wolf-like dogs (Captor Hounds) to track and hunt these beasts. Wilkin's first dog came to him at a young age, his name was Maximus, a fluffy, mixed breed white dog his father had raised himself. The dog watched over Wilkin, and as he grew the two became inseparable. Unfortunately, due to Wilkin's own negligence and Maximus' age, his loyal companion didn't make it through a routine hunt gone terribly wrong. Wilkin never forgave himself for the loss of his dear friend, however eventually a scrappy, malnourished runt came tumbling into his life, quite literally, and he spent weeks raising and caring for the goofy pup he now calls his best friend, Lupus. Though Wilkin was able to move on from Max with the help of Lu, there still is an aire of guilt that looms above his head. As he grew older, his mother confronted him about a number of things, and confessed that the family finances were in trouble. In an effort to help bring in income, Wilkin joined a group called the Whalers, that had requested someone from his family to travel with them in hopes of tracking down some werewolves linked to a possible slave trade. His loyal canine companions Maximus A kind, gentle soul, looking similar to a pure white malamute mix, he was a mixed breed, one his father had been experimenting with at the time to hunt smaller game. Regardless, he was just as strong and fierce as the Captor Hounds (What their family had deemed the name of the breed.) However, at the age of 15, he had been slowing down, and not quite able to handle the onslaught of several werewolves attacking them. Lupus See Lupus' page for additional information. Port Port is a strange, yet kind and intelligent blink dog that had been sent by the maiden of the moon to Wilkin's aid, as a familiar, and can blink between planes at his command. Their age is unknown and they appeared whilst the party was traveling through the underdark. Port has the stature of a great dane though a bit more muscular, with light purple/periwinkle fur and bright blue eyes. They can communicate mentally with Wilkin and usually watches over the halfling's resting body in the Feywilds unless called upon. Physical Description Short, only 3’5”, with curly chestnut brown hair that flows past his shoulders, and a small braid on the left side of his face. He has hazel eyes, a wide nose, and low, dark brows that make him look worried quite often. His smile is kind, squinting just the tiniest bit with little dimples popping out of nowhere. OVer the years he’s let the little bit of facial hair he had on his face grow out, giving him a more scruffy look.. Introduction to the Party Wilkin and Lupus joined the group directly after the apprehension of Krull, on official business with the Whalers. He met up with the group in Costana and from there, they tracked down a group of werewolves that had been under the control of one huge, demonic lycanthrope. After taking the beast down, Wilkin decided to stay with the group in hopes that he'd be able to continuously send his family much needed coin, not to mention this was a bit more exciting than life back home on the farm. The Feywild, and the Maiden of the Moon A little while after the party had defeated the emperor of the Gith Empire, and they were becoming confident in their expeditions, Wilkin began to develop a strange habit of fainting at the breakfast table directly into his food. The first time it happened, he awoke in a bed that was most definitely not his own. Peculiar looking servants came to gather him and bring him to a grand dining hall, in which a beautiful unseelie arch fey sat at the head of the table. The table was filled with delicious foods and Wilkin couldn't help but eat a biscuit, even in such a odd circumstance such as this. She identified herself as the maiden of the moon, and let Wilkin know she had been watching his family. She finds werewolves to be a disturbance and is grateful to him for hunting them, however should he ever spare the lives of any, she may not be so forgiving. Regardless, she offered to be his patron in exchange for Wilkin being her eyes and ears on his plane. Feeling unsure, Wilkin accepted, though he felt a knot in his stomach as he awoke. He still has trouble remembering the whole encounter, and began to experience this periodically. Sometimes walking through a forest and seeing werewolves dancing around a statue of baphomet, other times he was led to a small cottage in the woods, following the light of the moon before he awoke. All of this was happening coincidentally as Bentley disappeared from the party. In one dream, Wilkin happened upon Bentley whom was locked in a jail cell by another arch fey. relaying this information to the rest of the party as he awoke, he anxiously awaited his return to the feywild. When accosted by Calathes upon entering a portal to the desert, the maiden used her powers to pull Wilkin and the party through the planes to avoid Calathes. Despite being hurled into different areas of the Feywild, the group met up again and worked together with a local tribe of unseelie fey to free Bentley from the Summer Palace. In thanks, Tecria led the party to a portal that conveniently dumped the party in the middle of the desert. Before Wilkin left, the maiden gifted him with a gnarled long bow, which he accepted. Since then Wilkin still visited the feywild, and it was revealed that the werewolves within the feywild were the work of baphomet. A rift had been created between the abyss and the feywild and the Maiden had requested the help of Invictus to seal it. The party ended up returning to the feywild later on wielding the legendary weapon, Rift Breaker, and sealed the rift. Oddly enough, a copy of Wilkin’s body resides within the feywild, resting until he shifts consciousness to this body. When Port returns to the feywild he usually sits nearby, watching over his unconscious form. ' ' Current Relationships/Bonds with the active party Nazili Besides Lupus, Nazili has become one of his dearest friends. Early on, she seemed to be the motherly type, but after learning more about her tragic past and her strong faith to Amauntor, he feels she will always have his back, and could trust her with just about anything. After everything is said and done, he truly hopes to be able to keep her in his life. Her compassion and wisdom has truly enriched him, and her, "take no bull" mentality is definitely rubbing off on him. It seems they both may have a shared interest in men, as well. When in the Underdark, their relationship faced a true trial, as Nazili was overpowered by an evil force of Tyr. He fought hard against it, ultimately calling upon Amauntor himself so that Nazili may free herself. Though it was difficult, Wilkin never gave up hope on his friend, and her guidance led him to taking his paladin Oath. Tordek He originally didn't agree with Tordek's methods, finding him to be very sure of himself, and perhaps a little too confident. However he and his constructs have saved everyone from peril many times. After accidentally getting Tordek's construct (whom Wilkin deemed, "Shiny Boy") destroyed, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, and a desire to set things right with the wizard, even at a cost to himself. When he returned to the party, Wilkin found himself reasoning with Tordek much more than they had used to, allowing disagreements to roll off his shoulders. Ceridwen Also known as Granny, Ceridwen both confuses and warms Wilkin. He knows little about her past, but enjoys her presence and is definitely happy to have someone else looking out for Lupus. Krull Wilkin truly admires Krull, he has a good heart and from the beginning, has shown nothing but passion and devotion towards the party, amauntor, and Nazili. Once he and Nazili had a child, Krull became more of an older brother type toward Wilkin, teasing him and testing his patience, while still backing him up when he needed it. Farkhar A lithe, handsome Gith, (And close friend of Krull) he met at the tavern in Akivrakk'a, Farkhar won his heart the moment he spoke with him and offered him a strong drink. The two hit it off, drinking and speaking of their journey so far, and it didn't take long for the two to make their way to the bedroom at the end of the night. After the assassination of the emperor, Wilkin feared that perhaps it was just a one night stand, but Farkhar continued to express admiration toward him. This only fueled his infatuation towards the gith more and more, with casual encounters slowly developing into something more. they began to write each other, visiting with each other as much as time would permit when they were both in Costana. After the battle of the Wendigo, Wilkin returned to the winter ball hosted at their manor to dance with Farkhar, only for the gith to finally confess his love for the halfling.When the battle against the Scarlet Province finally ceased, Wilkin married Farkhar, and the couple resides within the Invictus keep when not adventuring. Law Definitely a wildcard. In the beginning, Wilkin kept a watchful eye on the gith, however his strange rhetoric and odd reasoning began to grow on Wilkin, and he began to see the man as someone who just needed some guidance. He also makes wonderful coffee. Additional Information Wilkin's birthday, is on the 14th of Chillfall, he is current 28 years old. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__